Sailor Moon : Eternal Destiny
by midnightqueen88
Summary: About Story: Serena is on the verge of a break down, because Darien has moved to America to finish his studies, the other sailor scouts are off doing what the dreamed about and Serena is stuck wondering if it was all worth being a sailor scout and being in a relationship with Darien.


Sailor Moon Eternal Destiny:

About Story: Serena is on the verge of a break down, because Darien has moved to America to finish his studies, the other sailor scouts are off doing what the dreamed about and serena is stuck wondering if it was all worth being a sailor scout and being in a relationship with Darien.

**Chapter One: A Chance Meeting**

She laid there with his arms around her. She was in utter bliss. A few years have passed since the battle with Galaxia and the other sailors. She can still remember watching everyone dying around her and she herself on the brink of death. It still sent shivers down her spine. She huddled up close and inhaled the aroma of cologne and tea leaves. She smiled looking at her boyfriend and future husband. He in and out. She can't believe how she almost gave it all up for Seiya?

"Seiya…." She thought. She could remember his lips on her cheek and how he looked when he left seeing her and Darien together. Though it was true she did love him as much as Darien. He gave her something more than Darien ever could. He gave her romantic tension, that always seemed to be there when ever they met. She pulled away from her lovers arms and got out of bed. She grabbed her silk pink robe and went out to the balcony. It was nearing the end of summer. Which made her heart ache; Darien will be leaving for America again. He still had a good few years of college left. She placed her hand to her heart and sob in silence. She couldn't take living like this. She hated being alone. All her friends were off doing the things they dreamed of the most. Lita started her own floral shop in a town not far from Tokyo. Ray became a singer with a girl group called 'Out of Site'. She won a few awards for best female singer. Amy became a doctor and is working over in Kiyoto. Mina became a model for makeup and clothing; some of her clients were Maybelline and Kelvin Kiln.

She gripped the railing. She hasn't seen Rini either. She went back when Setsunia had to go back to the future and Rini wanted to go home after being away for so long. Michelle and Haruka have stopped by her apartment to see how things were. Michelle became a world renowned composer and Haruka became the best racer for bikes and cars. They would stop by to hang out with Serena since the others were off doing their own things. Serena enjoyed their company since they were the only ones who stopped by and checked up on her. Hotaru has started High School and lives with Michelle and Haruka. She comes by sometimes to make sure the future hasn't been altered and reports Rini progress.

Serena wiped her tears away and looked at the busy city of Tokyo. At times was able to look down at the city and smile. She couldn't wait to rule it, but now it seems like a fated dream or something. Looking toward the sky she saw the stars glisten against the lights of the city. She wondered about Seiya and the other StarLights. Are they doing ok? Did they find a new planet? So many questions yet no one to answer them. She started walking back into the room when she saw someone leaning over Darien. It was a Shadowy figure that had the similar outlook of Hotaru.

"Hotaru..?" she whispered into the darkness. She heard the sound of heels walk around the bed. To her amazement it was Hotaru.

"Princess Serenity I feel a disturbance in the Future Moon Kingdom. Is everything ok?" she asked quietly. Serena gave her a fake smile that she normally never did but lately she had been.

"No eveything is fine. Darien will be leaving for America in a few days. Other than that I am fine." She said looking into the darkness not at Hotaru's face. Hotaru walked over to Serena. She was about a few inches shorter than her. Her hair a bit longer than she last saw her and that was a year ago. She pulled Serena to her and held.

"Don't lie; you are having doubts that are to be expected. Don't let temptations pull you away from what its right here waiting to bring the future about." She said she squeezed Serena. She giggled a bit for it tickled and agreed to Hotaru's warning. She could still remember her in her arms as a baby and now standing before her as a young lady. She smiled and held her close.

"You are like my second child in some ways, you know that." She said soothingly. Hotaru just smiled and pulled away from Serena.

"Goodnight Princess Serenity" she said and vanished into the dark of night. Serena stood their holding herself. What was she do? She couldn't stop how she was feeling…

The next few days Darien was off planning his flight to America and shopping for another year in America. Serena was left sitting at her apartment watching T.V. Darien had told her that he didn't need her comany that she should rest for tonight. They were going to throw a small party of his departure yet again. She browsed through the channels and found nothing. Then strangely the television became screwy. White noise began to filter out of it. She panicked and leaped behind the couch.

"Ser…ena…..can….you…..hear….me?" a muffled voice started to come out of the TV. Serena began to become scared. Why do these weird things happen to her and no one else? She looked at the screen and saw a silhouette of a person. The white static began to become clear and before her eyes it was Seiya. She looked at it with confusion, but somehow relieved. She saw his perfectly smoothed face stare back at her. His hair gotten much darker and his eyes a darker shade of purple. She let out a sigh of relief and noticed he had aged some over the past years. She climbed over the couch and walked toward the TV. She touched the screen but couldn't feel his face just glass.

"Seiya is that really you?" she asked still not sure if she should believe him or not. She watched him smile.

"Yes Odango it's me. Yaten and Taiki have managed to work some kind of technology devise that will allow me to communicate with you and the other scouts." He said with amazement. Serena couldn't help but let the tears run from her eyes. She was so happy to see them again.

"I missed you Odango." She heard him say. A blush formed over her face and the flash back of his lips on her cheek made her heart race again.

"Sorry we had to leave the way we did." He began. His voice sounded hurt. Without realizing she touched the screen.

"We had no choice we had to rebuild our planet. I can't thank you enough for saving us from Galaxia." his voice seemed to linger everywhere around her. She wanted him back she knew that. She slides back from the TV and watched Seiya. It seemed like yesterday that he was here with her, telling her that he was an alien and that there were other scouts other than them.

"So how are things over there?" he asked out of the blue. Serena jumped for she was lost in thought. She smiled at him her true smile.

"Well everyone is off doing what they wanted and Darien is heading back to America…" she began to pause after mentioning that. She could remember the fight that she and Seiya had about if he was better than Darien. Seiya watched her eyes become sad. He slammed his fist against the monitor board. No one should make her sad.

"I have my own place, just outside of Tokyo. I live by myself, so far I don't have a job yet, but I am working on getting one." She said with a small laugh. She was about to lose it again she knew it. She had to say it. Seeing him again brought back the flame that was never really put out.

"Seiya…" she was about to say it when Darien came walking through the door. Serena panicked and turned the TV off. She stood up and without realizing she was awkwardly footed and fell back on the floor. Darien came running over and making sure she was okay.

"Serena is you alright?" he asked tilting up her head a little. She nodded but the image of Seiya's face was still in her mind. She sat up and slowly readjusted herself.

"So how was shopping?" she asked to keep her mind off of Seiya. Darien smiled and cupped her face. She was just like how he first saw her, innocent and carefree. He brought her lips to his and gave her a passionate kiss. Serena let herself be swept away by his kiss, but knew deep down it was Seiya's kiss she wanted most. Darien picked her up and carried to the bedroom. He placed her down and began to undo her blouse slowly while kissing her along the neck. Serena let out a sigh of passion, but again Seiya was there looking at her with his handsome face and inviting smile. She felt her shirt open revealing her white laced bra. She brought her arms up to cover herself. She was always modest when she was with Darien, but at the moment she didn't want to do it. She started to push Darien away but he held her down.

"What's wrong, I thought this what you wanted a long time ago?" he said out of concern. Serena shook her head and began to button up her blouse. She did want to give Darien her all, but strangely it didn't seem right? Ever since Seiya came into her life Darien didn't seem like the person she was expected to be with. Seiya just seemed right, but she still couldn't risk losing everything the future had in store. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know we have to be married first, silly." She said in an awkward laugh. Darien agreed to her and pulled away from her. He held his hand out to help her up. In that moment she had a flash back of the past. Darien was there when Seiya wasn't. He loved her more than Seiya could. She shook the problems of her love quarrels aside and stood up. She stood in front of Darien and smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you with all my heart Serena." He whispered against her forehead. Serena giggled with wonderment and told him the same thing. Though somewhere inside she wished Seiya could tell her that too.

Later that night everyone was at her apartment talking of what life had been like since they all graduated college. Ami was wearing a light blue sweater with denim jeans. Her hair was slightly longer but still keeps above her shoulders. She told everyone that being a doctor was the most amazing thing she ever accomplished. She told everyone all the surgeries she performed and how many people come to her then other doctors. Lita was raving about her shop and how everyday people come in telling her about their love interest and how everything seemed romantic ever since she opened the shop. She was also dating Andrew from the Arcade shop where they used to go when they were in middle school. Lita didn't seem to have changed much only that her hair was a little more curlier and that she has been wearing more feminine clothing. Andrew wasn't at the apartment because he had to work late at a video game company in Tokyo. Raye was sitting on the couch drinking some soda playing on her cell phone. She had talked about all the touring she had been doing and that Out Of Site was making it big in foreign countries. She talked about her platinum records and the trophies she's won at music awards. She was wearing a one piece purple dress that was tailored by the most talented clothes makers of Japan. Her hair was shorter than she last saw her. It was cut to about the middle of her back and styled in a weird popish fashion. Serena was amazed how big they all have come but Mina wasn't there for she was doing a photo shoot in Thailand. Luna came trotting in; she wasn't here last night which made Serena happy she didn't want her to see her cry. She would only make fun of her for being a cry baby. But lately she had grown out of that stage, she had become more mature with age so it seemed. Just at the moment her heart was confused on what her destiny should be?

"So Serena, how is life treating you?" Raye said as she put her phone in her coach purse. Serena started to play with her silver white hair. She didn't understand the random change of her hair color, but Luna reassured her that it is natural for the people of the Moon Kingdom to have this color hair over time.

"Well as you can tell I have a nice apartment." She started. She had to take deep breath for she didn't want the others to know her dilemma. She looked at Michelle and Haruka, who just simply nodded. They knew what was occurring but they kept to themselves. Michelle was wearing a sea foam color tank top and a subtle pink skirt that came to her knees and brown boots. Haruka was wearing her usually boyish outfit except tonight she was wearing a girlish vest that was a goldish color with a long sleeved flannel underneath it and her usual denim pants. They both looked the same Haruka's hair still short and Michelle's hair still wavy and full of volume. Only thing that seemed to change was there facial features which showed their age.

"Darien is going back to school again and I still haven't found a job, but there is this little café being built not too far from my apartment I could do that." She said with hope. Raye laughed.

"Are you sure I know you are pretty clumsy. I doubt you last a day." She said mockingly. Serena began to get angry. She formed two fists in her hands.

"Not everyone can be like you Raye. At least have some faith for me." She yelled. She stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. She slammed her fist on the counter and began to bite her lower lip. She heard the sounds of heels behind her. Turning around she saw Haruka and Michelle standing there. She ran to them and buried her face into Michelle's shoulders.

"Its alright, they don't understand how hard you try." She said in her soothing voice. She rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"That's right Serena; they don't understand that you are suffering with doubt." Haruka said. She peered into the living room and watched all of them sitting there laughing about the stuff they done and what they want to do once they can get time off. Darien was standing by the window reading as usual. Haruka gave them an evil glare. She knew she couldn't stand them from the moment she met them. Serena on the other hand she was their princess but she could sense the good and heart ache within her. Michelle also agreed that's why they didn't bring Hotaru with them. Once Serena calmed down she pulled away from them and gave them her best smile. She turned and grabbed some dishes that had crackers and cheese dip on them. Michelle and Haruka looked at her with encouragement. They knew how far she had come from the Galaxia fight. They watched her mature into a lovely woman. Serena had her hair in a bun with strains of her long hair popping out behind her. She was wearing her pink and black blouse and a white skirt. They could see her age written on her face. It formed into a smoother look and her eyes a deeper blue. Though her hair had change color but she was still the same clumsy cry baby they know and love.

They all talked and Serena placed the tray down and began eating some of the crackers.

"I see you are improving on your cooking skills." Lita said as she ate one. Serena gave her, her fake smile.

"Well I have been learning some lessons from Michelle. She is teaching me how to make sushi." she said proudly. She looked at Darien who gave her a wink and continued to be lost in his book. Ami came to sit next to Serena.

"So have you heard anything about Rini?" she asked. Serena shook her head.

"Hotaru hasn't heard anything new. Rini is in High School now. That is all I know about her. Its hard when I can't travel into the future like she can." Serena began to let her voice become sad. Just thinking of the future made her wonder will Rini be there when the time came.

"Everything ok Meatball head?" Raye joked. Serena nodded and just told them she just missed Rini that was all.

After they ate dinner and drank some coffee everyone left. Except Michelle and Haruka who asked if they could spend the night. Serena agreed and wished everyone a safe trip. They all gave each other hugs and told her they would try to visit more. Serena liked the thought but knew it wouldn't come true. They were too busy with their lives to make time. Standing in the entrance way she felt two arms go around her waist. She could sense Darien. She smiled and leaned back a bit.

"Sorry for not coming to you when Raye was being mean." He apologized into her ear. She just smiled and cupped his face.

"Don't worry I am a big girl now." She said giggling. They both headed into the room and went to bed. Darien had an early flight in the morning.


End file.
